Honeymoon and Settling In
by cc71
Summary: As Mary and Henry begin their life together, the past cannot remain hidden for long. Intended to take place between S6E8 and the CS, to fill in some missing elements and add a few more. (these new characters and plotlines will continue in a new work set after the CS/new year)
1. Wedding Night

**Wedding Night**

After the morning ceremony and breakfast reception, Henry and Mary drive to London to begin their honeymoon. During the drive, they initially make small talk about the wedding and the guests, laughing at the gossip its rapidity would cause, and being very pleasantly amused that neither of them feels guilty about it in the least.

Once Mary decided to give in to her feelings for Henry, she understood what they would be facing: there would be society talk of the unequal nature of the union. Perhaps if they had a longer engagement, some of that gossip would have gotten to her. "No matter," she thinks, "None can say I didn't put serious thought into this marriage. Fate had other plans for me than being a duchess." She smiles at what she believes to be her own maturity and independence at her decision.

Mary then confides in Henry about the visit from Edith. "I cannot begin to relate how I felt when she entered my room. I don't know, I felt guilty and undeserving, but also very relieved. Our relationship has had more downs than ups, to be truthful. She and I have been at odds as long as I can remember. The incident with Bertie was just the latest of many between us in which she has hurt me or I have hurt her. She has always had the bigger heart, the more sensitive and caring personality. Certainly more than me. Would I have been so forgiving? I am not sure."

Henry is not really surprised at Mary's words. He had sensed as much between the two of them the night Mary spurned him. And Mary had told him what transpired at breakfast the next morning. On the one hand, Henry had been appalled at her behaviour. On the other, he had been inwardly thrilled that the episode was borne out of his departure that morning and Mary's frustration and confusion over her love for him. Still, while he is a calculating and competitive person, he had never been known to be spiteful. It is not a trait that gets one very far in the racing circuit-one will always have losses and so it is best to learn to deal with them graciously. He is not so blind in love that he is in denial about Mary's faults. But he is hoping that his presence in her life will give her fewer reasons for poor behaviour.

He glances over at his new wife, "Edith is a good soul, and so are you; you just exhibit it in different ways." At this statement of apparent love and confidence after her confession, Mary smiles and squeezes Henry's arm. Henry continues, "Perhaps after we return I can contact Bertie. I can imagine the initial shock at the revelation has subsided, and he has had some time to consider things rationally."

Mary snickers a little at the wording, "Bertie always seems to be rational!"

Henry laughs back at her, "Ah-you do not realize what you Crawley women do to men, do you?"

Henry also tells Mary the general plan for the few days they will be away. "We will take the train from London to Brighton. Since they have built more luxurious accommodations, and the Pier is there for entertainment, the location has been in fashion for holidays for some time now. I wanted us to get away, but not so far that we would be spending all of our time on trains."

They arrive at Henry's London flat while it is still light out; sunset won't be until around 8 PM. As they get out of the car, Henry's manservant approaches, saying, "All is as you requested, Mr. Talbot."

Henry replies, "Good man! Thank you, Gibson." Mary is curious to see that Gibson starts to get the bags from the car. The newlyweds enter the building and begin to take the single flight of stairs to Henry's flat. While they ascend and arrive at the door, Mary asks, "What time is our train?" Henry, opening the door, smiling, says, "Tomorrow."

Mary, surprised, says, "Tomorrow?"

Henry replies with a mischievous grin, "Travel can wait; consummating our marriage cannot." Then he kisses her, picks her up, carrying-over-the-threshold-style, and carries her into his flat which has been decorated as a bridal suite, with flowers, champagne, and the like.

Inside, he puts her down and opens the champagne and pours two glasses while Mary takes off her hat and sets it down. The manservant brings their bags to the bedroom, where he puts them both on stands, takes care of their hats, then departs. Mary notices the decor: "You've managed a lot in a short time." Henry: "You can count on me being resourceful." Mary, smiling, "Of course, darling, and thoughtful."

Henry hands her a glass of champagne and encircles her with one arm to hold her close. "I believe I have wanted to hold you like this since we met."

Mary is dubious, "When I was scowling at you?"

Henry replies, smiling: "If you were scowling at me, at least I had your attention. I was quite pleased when you warmed up later as we danced."

"You certainly played it cool: you were going to leave Brancaster without even a goodbye!"

Henry smiles and kisses her. He hadn't lied-he had been instantly attracted to her beauty, style, and yes, even her bluntness, and would have bed her that night if the opportunity had presented itself. What he does not say is that at the time he had been a bachelor with no intention of marrying. "My, how much has changed since then…," he thinks. To Mary, he says, "I shall be grateful eternally for your grandmother's friendship with my Aunt Prudence."

Mary adds, "We have more than that to be thankful for to Granny!"

They toast, sip, and kiss tenderly. Sensing the timing is right, Mary pulls away gently, "If you'll excuse me, I am going to change." In the bedroom, she gets some things from her bag and goes into the bathroom. Henry heads into his walk-in closet, where he begins to undress, loosening his tie and collar while removing his shoes, then his socks. He has just removed his shirt when he hears the bathroom door open, and Mary's voice, "Henry?"

Henry looks out from the closet, "Yes, love?"

Mary, a little flustered, says, "Well, this is rather embarrassing, but there are some buttons that I cannot reach in the back. I have gotten so used to having Anna's help…"

Henry comes over to where she is standing barefoot but still in her dress, all but two buttons undone in the back, and reminds her, "Now you have me as well."

As soon as he reaches out to her dress, the sensual energy in the room sizzles, and they both feel it. He kisses her neck as he releases the buttons, and continues the kissing as he caresses her shoulders then arms with his fingers as he slowly slides the dress off. Mary leans back to him, exposing her neck for more, saying, "This is not what I intended…" Henry murmurs as he continues to kiss her neck and cheeks, "It's alright…"

Henry was used to speed. He was a racing driver, after all. He tended to be decisive and then act on his decisions without hesitation. That had certainly been the case with the courtship-as soon as he realized he was in love with Mary, he had set about winning her. It hadn't gone as smoothly as he originally had hoped, but eventually love prevailed. Their marriage and preparations for their wedding night and honeymoon were also completed with alacrity. To him, Mary's willing responsiveness to all this reinforced how compatible they were.

He just hadn't expected such speed on the wedding night.

It wasn't that he had had a specific plan; more that he was an experienced enough lover that he had intended on trying a number of things for foreplay, to begin to get to know what Mary liked. He had wanted to extend their first union as long as possible so they could both enjoy every moment. Whatever he had been thinking came to pieces when Mary needed help with her dress, and things became a blur.

"We should slow down," he murmured.

"I want to be as close to you as possible," she replied with an element of something in her voice that Henry couldn't place right away. It was not desperation, or lust...

Then, he understood. It was an intimacy that he had never experienced before. As contradictory as it sounded, it was about being close and letting go at the same time. Making love in a way that was not just about physical pleasure. She knew, because she had shared such intimacy with Matthew. And now she wanted to share it with him. He was overcome with emotion in a way he never expected. No, while he had been looking forward to adding the physical dimension to their relationship, he could never have anticipated this.

He pulls his head away from her and gazes at her beautiful face, into those eyes that captivate him so. "I will love you forever, Mary," he breaths, then begins kissing her again with as much love and tenderness as he feels.

A little while later, Henry trails his fingertips across Mary's body, from shoulders to hips as they lay facing each other. Kissing her lightly, he says, "I understand now, why some of my married friends and relations kept trying to find a wife for me."

Laughing, Mary teases him, while also caressing his torso, "We've only been married a few hours!"

"True, but I never imagined that love would feel so wonderful."

Mary smiles, and they kiss some more. Shortly, Henry sits up, the sheet still covering him from the waist down, pours glasses of water from a pitcher on the bedside table, and hands one to her. Mary leans on one arm to drink with the other, "Thank you."

Henry realizes that tea was the last thing on their minds when they arrived, so he asks, "Hungry?"

Mary, considers only briefly, "Yes, now that you mention it."

"Excuse me, then, while I see what Gibson has put together for us." Mary admires Henry's form while he gets up and goes to the closet to get his robe. After he leaves the bedroom, Mary gets up herself and heads into the bathroom.

When Mary has refreshed herself and comes out of the bathroom wearing a negligee and robe, she is pleased to see Gibson hanging up her dress and Henry's clothing, while Henry is over by the small table and chairs. He is looking over a tray of food and pouring wine.

"Thank you, Gibson," she says, sitting on one of the chairs. Gibson, head bowing, replies "M'lady" then departs the room to give the couple their privacy. Henry hands Mary a glass of wine as she sits and eats a blackberry.

Henry sits down and takes some bread and ham to his plate, "I hope you don't mind the arrangements. On such short notice, there were no acceptable suites available, and I didn't want to, um, break up our evening, so to speak, to go to dinner. I want you all to myself tonight."

Mary reassures him, "I agree."

She sits there smiling slightly, shaking her head a little, nibbling on some bread, and sipping the wine. Her expression is of such a mix of emotions that Henry is concerned, "What is it?"

Mary reaches for his hand with her free one, her face beaming, "It's just— I can hardly believe it, but I am happy, that is all." Henry takes her hand and kisses it, "To me—that is everything."

Henry is usually an early riser. He has gotten the impression that Mary is not, at least not on a day to day basis. He was not intending to try to change that behaviour, but this morning he cannot help himself. When he wakes with his body still wrapped around Mary's, memories of the pleasures of the day before make him smile. He begins to kiss and caress a sleeping Mary on the shoulder and neck. He thinks, "I liked her short hairstyle before as a representation of her style and modern sensibilities. Now, I love how it gives me immediate access to her neck."

She awakens and says, sleepily, "Mmm, I will not mind you waking me like that for the next fifty years." Henry, keeping her close, "I'll try to oblige. Did you sleep well?" Mary, more wakeful, turns over to smile at him, "I cannot recall the last time I felt so contented and well."

They kiss and snuggle a little more, until Mary asks, "How long until our train?"

Henry answers, "As long as you'd like, darling. There are several all day."

Mary smiles, "Good," as she becomes more aggressive in her kissing and caressing him.


	2. Honeymoon 1st Day

**Honeymoon**

The couple will be spending a few days at the ritzy Grand Hotel at the Brighton shore. Upon their arrival, Mary wanders a little in the lobby of the high-end hotel on the beach, looking out the windows toward the ocean while Henry checks them in. A bellhop approaches while she is turned the other way, asking, "Mrs. Talbot, are these the bags to be taken to your room?" She doesn't answer immediately, but Henry has come up to them and so he replies, "Yes, thank you." Mary turns, smiling, and doesn't seem to realize that she was being addressed.

She inquires, "Is our room ready?"

Henry looks at her quizzically, "Yes…Are you alright, darling?" They begin walking toward the lift. Surprised at the question, Mary asks, "Yes-why do you ask?"

"The bellhop just asked about taking our bags, and you didn't respond."

Thinking she must have just been distracted by the view, Mary starts to apologize dismissively, "I'm sorry…I didn't—" She cuts herself off, laughing with a little embarrassment. "Oh! Heavens! I have been referred to as Mary Crawley all of my life; I am sorry, Henry-it may take some adjustment for me to get used to being Mrs. Talbot. I'll be honest that was one aspect of marrying Matthew that was rather convenient."

Henry pauses for a moment, considering something, "Would you like to keep Crawley as your last name? It would be unconventional, but…"

Mary is visibly surprised. "Golly! That would be something, wouldn't it! Granny would be absolutely scandalized." She pauses and smiles while she considers the suggestion. "There is something very appealing about that," she thinks, but only fleetingly. She turns to her husband, stating confidently, "No, while that is the type of modern thinking that I love in you, I would not want anyone to think I was not proud to be your wife."

"Oh, we would be able to handle any naysayers," Henry responds. "But, if you are sure…?"

Mary nods and rolls her eyes as if he needn't ask twice.

"Then I'll admit it does please me, _Mrs. Talbot_ ," he emphasizes with a kiss. They arrive at their suite, and the bellhop unlocks the door for them and bows to let them enter first.

Later, the couple enjoys a walk along the boardwalk in the late afternoon before teatime. Mary's parasol shades her face from the bright sun. Henry is carrying his jacket in one arm, Mary's hand on his other. Henry fills Mary in on the few plans that he has made for their short stay.

"Tonight's performance should be excellent—I hear they have done a bang-up job of bringing entertainment here to the Pier. Some are even on par with London."

Mary says, "I am looking forward to it." Henry's mention of London entertainment reminds Mary that he is making a significant lifestyle change. "Darling, are you sure you are ready to give up city life? Downton is very different than the hustle, bustle, and nightlife of London."

Henry replies, "True, but are you questioning whether I am ready to settle down? Isn't it a little late for that-what choice do I have?"

"But that's my point—will you feel trapped in a while? If the tables were turned, I should think I might."

Henry admits, "Yes, the changes in my life will be fairly drastic, and perhaps when the dust settles I will start to get antsy. But let me assure you that I _want_ to be with you and George."

His tone is so earnest, that Mary cannot question it further, "Thank you for including George." She decides to remind him, "Don't forget the rest of the family…"

Henry laughs with her, "Thankfully Tom and I get along well; I appreciate that he shares my love of automobiles."

All of a sudden, Henry looks a little sadly pensive. Mary is concerned. "What is it, darling?"

"Oh, I was just thinking that Tom is a little like Charlie." Henry pauses a little before continuing, "I miss him, especially his humor. He would have been happy for us." They walk for a little bit more, Mary silently respecting Henry's mourning.

That night they attend what is billed to be a top notch orchestra performance at the Pier. As they walk there, they almost don't care what the show is-they are in love, and the beautiful ocean setting is an excellent backdrop to their enjoyment of each other's company. They are entertained by the concert, but they take as much pleasure in sitting with their arms entwined and hands clasped than what is on stage. At intermission, they head to the lobby and Mary excuses herself to go to the ladies lounge.

As Henry is waiting, he hears a familiar voice call out, "Henry Talbot! Good to see you!" Henry turns to see an old pal approaching. "Why, Hello, Richard! How are you doing?" Sir Richard Carlisle grasps and shakes Henry's hand.

Carlisle replies, "I am doing well, thank you! What brings you to Brighton? Are you like me, getting away from the oppressiveness of a London summer for a couple of days, enjoying a bit of sea air?"

"Yes, but actually, I am on my honeymoon."

Richard is surprised, "Your honeymoon?! I hadn't heard you were engaged!"

Henry smiles and begins to relate the tale, "It has been a bit of a whirlwind. We met last year, and started seeing more of each other some months ago. After Charlie's accident, I had a sense of urgency to resolve things in my life. There just didn't seem to be any reason to wait to marry, and thankfully she was agreeable. This is her second marriage, so it was just a quick, small family affair. The announcement should reach the papers soon."

Richard offers his support,"It will now that I know! Well, congratulations, then! Where is your bride?"

Henry nods in the direction of the ladies' lounge, "She'll be out soon."

"My sympathies, again, by the way, on Charlie's death," Richard continues. "I've been meaning to be in touch with you. The paper has gotten such a tremendous response to the eulogy you wrote about him that we published—it was very poignant, and well written. We're always on the lookout for people who can elicit that type of reaction. Not only does it sell papers, it's proof to our advertisers that people are actually reading the paper. I was wondering if you might consider doing a column for us, say, on automobiles in general as well as racing. What do you say?"

Henry is intrigued at the notion, "Hmm, now that sounds rather enticing…yes, I think that would be enjoyable."

"Excellent! I'll alert my office to make arrangements. Contact us upon your return," Richard says.

Mary approaches, but from the direction of Richard's back, so she doesn't see the face of the man Henry is talking to. Henry sees her coming, and begins to make the introductions. "Ah, here she is—Sir Richard Carlisle, allow me to introduce you to Lady Mary Talbot."

As Richard turns around, both Mary's and Richard's expressions convey complete but not altogether happy surprise. Mary recovers first, "Carlisle and I are already acquainted, although it has been several years. I hope you are doing well."

Richard turns on his social graces as well, "I am doing splendid. I would ask the same, Mary, but the answer is obvious!"

Mary quickly concludes that she should let Henry know about that engagement, while squelching any possibility that Carlisle think they have no knowledge of each other's previous relationships. She turns to Henry, "Recall we discussed our respective pasts, but we never mentioned specifics…Richard and I were engaged at one point, before Matthew."

Henry, looking a little surprised, "Oh!"

Richard attempts to present the outcome in as neutral a way as possible, "Unfortunately for me, Mary decided it wouldn't work out for us after all."

Mary graciously declares, "But Richard was a perfect gentleman about it."

Richard looks at Mary with an almost wistful expression, but turns to Henry, "You are a lucky man, Henry!"

"That I do know." The lights blink for the start of the next act. Richard extends his hand to Mary, then to Henry, saying, "Congratulations again! It was good to see you-enjoy your holiday! Henry, remember to be in touch!" Then the three split off to their respective seats.

Back at the hotel later, Mary walks out of their suite's French doors to the balcony overlooking the beach. She is dressed for bed in a beautiful, pale pink silk negligee and matching robe, holding a glass of champagne. It is a sizable balcony, with enough space for two chaise lounge chairs as well as a small café table and chairs. The table has Henry's glass and the ice bucket with the champagne bottle on it. Henry, in his robe, turns off the lights in the room and comes out to join her. He takes his glass and stands close at her side so they both have one arm around each other, looking out to the ocean.

"What a gorgeous night," Mary sighs, taking a sip. Henry agrees by kissing her gently on her temple, "Mmm, beautiful."

"I am sorry if it made you uncomfortable earlier, with Carlisle."

Henry gives a little, gentle snort, "I think you two were more uncomfortable than I was."

Mary's look tells Henry that she concurs. Her curiosity is piqued, and she asks, "How do you know him?"

"Why, we've known each other for years. Racing is entertainment for viewers as much as it is sport for drivers. Naturally, that means a connection to papers. I suppose we've just been in similar circles."

Mary nods in understanding. Something about the interaction has unsettled her. "I feel like we should tell each other more about our past relationships, to avoid such situations in the future."

Henry does not want the little incident to distract them from the purpose of their trip. He takes both of their glasses and puts them down, wrapping her in his arms. "That is up to you…but, later, please. Right now I am feeling rather selfish. I would rather you not think about Carlisle..." He kisses her forehead, and she smiles up at him. He continues, "... or Napier..." He kisses her neck by one ear, "...or Gillingham…" Mary looks surprised, but Henry kisses her neck on the other side. "...or Blake." He kisses her on the lips.


	3. Honeymoon Day 2

**Honeymoon – Second Day**

The next morning, the couple is finishing breakfast in their hotel suite, still dressed in their nightwear. Mary inquires of her husband, "What plans do you have for us today?"

Henry responds in between sips of coffee, "We are going to enjoy the ocean this morning, and perhaps take a stroll through town this afternoon. For dinner, we are being hosted by some acquaintances who live nearby."

There is a knock at the door. Henry rises to answer it, and a young woman enters, pushing a clothing rack ahead of her. She is dressed simply but not in the uniform of a maid or servant, more like a shop girl. Mary is surprised, "Golly! What have we here?"

"To enjoy the ocean we need appropriate beachwear," Henry answers. "I asked them to bring the latest fashions for us to try." He helps the young woman push the rack into the bedroom of the suite. Mary browses through the items on the hangers, selects and holds up a red, belted 1925-style lady's swimsuit. "These are quite risqué! I've seen them in the fashion magazines, but it has been so long since I've been to the shore that I never had occasion to try any."

Henry smiles and takes a couple of men's bathing suits from the rack, "I'll use the other room." He leaves the bedroom, closing the door behind him.

Just a short while later, Mary and Henry stand on the beach, near a cabana in their new, fashionable swimwear and robes. Mary has a swim cap on with the edges of her bob peaking out. It is a sunny day with just a hint of a breeze. Nearby are beach lounge chairs, with a small table in between, and an umbrella to provide a small amount of shade.

As they stand side by side and survey the waves, Henry asks, "Are you ready?"

Although it has been a while, Mary loves the ocean. It is only her outfit that is new. While she has become bold in her hairstyle and dinner attire choices, she otherwise dresses fairly conservatively, especially when out-of-doors or in public. "As ready as I'll ever be!" They take off their robes, and as they walk down to the water, Mary confides, "I am feeling very exposed!" She has never had as much leg available for public viewing.

Henry smirks at her remark, "We both of us married risk takers." Mary looks at him with a smirk or her own, saying, "So we did." They begin playing and swimming in the water together.

Unbeknownst to Henry and Mary, Carlisle is staying at the same hotel. After taking breakfast in the hotel restaurant, he is walking about the ground floor and terrace with some companions, surveying the scenes about the hotel and on the beach.

Carlisle does a double-take when he spies Mary and Henry as they begin to play in the surf. He appears contemplative as they are obviously happily enjoying the ocean and each other's company. He thinks to himself, "Clearly, Talbot has brought out a playful side in her. I would have never thought…well, perhaps we were not the best match, after all. They do make a handsome pair. Hmm..."

He turns to his companions, "This is splendid—I see why Turner wanted us to do the piece on ocean leisure. Here, Higgins, make sure you get some photographs on the beach, with a wide variety of beachgoers. We'll select some and put the article in Wednesday's edition." One of the other men gets a camera out of his bag and heads outside to take some pictures.

Mary and Henry finish their play and dry themselves off near their cabana, happily breathless. For modesty's sake, and to protect their skin from too much sun exposure, they put on their robes, but do not belt them to allow the sun to dry their suits a little. A waiter approaches with fresh iced drinks on a tray. Mary and Henry sit on their beach lounge chairs, and take their drinks.

"My, that was refreshing!" Mary exclaims. "It has been so long, I'd nearly forgotten."

Henry is pleased that Mary is happy. "Say, if Tom and Edith agree, shall we bring the children to the beach for a holiday next summer?"

Mary thinks about how George loves playing outside, "I am sure they would enjoy it."

Henry eyes Mary's long, bare legs, "I'll tell you what I am enjoying-that bathing suit on you!"

Mary cocks her head and rolls her eyes at him but does not close her robe. Henry continues, seductively, "I believe we'll have lunch in the suite today."

Mary knows better, "Lunch indeed!"

They enter their suite and Mary pulls off her bathing cap and combs her fingers through her hair. Henry walks over to the desk and picks up the house phone, telling Mary "I'll have lunch sent up. Is there anything in particular you'd like?"

"Not especially. Thank you, dear." Mary walks into the bedroom toward the bathroom, calling back to Henry, "I am going to run a bath to help remove all this sand."

Mary finishes filling the large hotel bathtub with a bubble bath. She is in her robe, having taken off and rinsing her bathing suit while she was waiting. She removes her robe and steps into the tub. She leans back and closes her eyes, relaxing in the warm soapy water. Henry comes into the bathroom, approaches the tub, kneels down next to it, and removes his robe. Mary opens her eyes just as he reaches for the loofah sponge, dips it in the water, and starts to wash her body.

That afternoon, they are dressed and walking through the town, arm in arm. They walk by a toy shop, and Henry points and steers Mary in. They browse the items for a little while, then Henry picks up a wooden toy car and a wind-up one. He displays them for Mary's approval. "Which do you think George would like better?"

Rather than being offended at his choices, Mary is amused at her husband's consistency, "Wanting to pique his interest in cars already?"

Henry returns her smile, "Why not?"

"He'll be thrilled with either."

Henry puts down the wooden one and picks up 3 of the mechanical ones and brings them to the proprietor, explaining to Mary, "So they all can race each other!"

Outside with the bag in Henry's hand, Mary tells Henry, "It was thoughtful of you to think of George and the girls. It is automatic for me, but perhaps still foreign for you..."

Henry opens up, "I will say that the prospect of being a stepfather is a little daunting. I'd like us to get to know each other as quickly as possible. It will be as odd a change for George as for me."

Mary is reassuring, "He is still young; I am sure you'll get along." They walk a little while together, each obviously contemplating the topic.

"How would you like George to address you?" Mary has her own thought on the subject, but wants it to be Henry's choice.

Henry considers the options that come to mind, "Hmm, I do not want to be disrespectful to Matthew's memory, or confuse George about his parentage - he is just about old enough to understand. Perhaps just 'Henry' until he feels comfortable with something else."

"Oh, I'd be careful about letting him give you a term of endearment…that is how Papa is now 'Donk' to the children."

Henry looks at Mary incredulously, "Did you say 'Donk'?!"

"Yes, Sybbie started it. In case you hear them say it, they are referring to Papa."

Henry cannot contain his laughter, "Oh, my. I am glad you told me, but I will have to control my mirth when I hear it."

Dressed for dinner and leaving their room, Henry explains, "Our hosts for tonight are racing acquaintances who live nearby; he is actually a team sponsor. I apologize if it seems we are mixing business and pleasure, but he insisted on showing his congratulations to us when he found out we were going to be here. He's a likable fellow, and has always been good to Charlie and me. I've never met his wife, I am afraid."

They enter the hotel terrace lounge and approach a couple in their late 50s or early 60s, who are standing with another couple, the latter who appear to be closer in age to Henry and Mary. Exchanging greetings and introductions, Henry shakes the younger man's hand, saying, "Clarke, I didn't realize you would be here." Turning to Mary, Henry explains, "Clarke is the racing team manager."

A waiter brings over a tray of cocktails. Turner's jovial personality is evident as the drinks are distributed, "Ah—here we go! My friends, this is a new cocktail and I would love to hear your opinion of it. I hear it is becoming quite the rage in London. To Henry and his bride, Lady Mary!" All toast and take a sip. Mr. Clarke smacks his lips a little, enjoying the cocktail, "Well, now that has something to it! What is it called?"

Turner replies, "The 'Hanky Panky'!"

Mrs. Turner is a little embarrassed at her husband's choice of the drink, especially around a new acquaintance, "Gracious! What a scandalous name—a woman wouldn't order it!"

Mary senses that Mrs. Turner is just teasing her husband, so chimes in for his defense, "I would—it is sinfully delightful!"

Turner turns to Henry, and says approvingly, "Ah—you've found a bold one to match you, I see!"

Turner pardons himself for a moment and begins talking to the maître d, who appears to be very solicitous. He returns to the group, and the conversation splits slightly so that the women and men are speaking separately. Mrs. Turner asks of Mary, "How are you enjoying your stay here so far?"

Mary replies graciously, "The setting is divine-this is my first time here. We enjoyed a performance last night and even refreshed ourselves in the ocean today."

Mrs. Turner presses her a little, but kindly, "And the accommodations—I trust they meet your standards?"

The way the question is asked puzzles Mary a little, but she is honest in her reply, "Quite so!" Mrs. Turner authoritatively reminds Mary, "If you need anything or find something amiss, contact the desk immediately!"

Mary reassures Mrs. Turner, "The service has been lovely—the woman who helped us with our beach wear this morning was very knowledgeable, and patient."

Mrs. Clarke latches on to that tidbit of the conversation, "I hope you selected one of the more modern outfits with your lovely figure! I just adore the new styles, although it took some getting used to, especially for Mr. Clarke. He didn't want me to go out in public so underdressed, even at the beach."

Mrs. Turner resignedly, but laughing at the same time, says, "Well, I share Mr. Clarke's reticence, but more people enjoying the ocean is good for Brighton, so I will not complain!"

The maître d comes over to say that their table is ready, and leads them to it in the grand dining room. It is a spacious room, with tables of various sizes and shapes set in formal fashion with crystal and silver. Fine porcelain vases of fresh flowers adorn not only the tables, but also pillars placed around the outer rim of the room. One side of the room has a stage upon which a piano, other instruments, and music stands await the band. The dance floor extends from the stage into the middle of the room. On the way to their table, Clarke mentions to Henry, "If you like to dance, the band tonight is very good."

Henry glances at Mary as he says, "Wonderful - we will look forward to it. Mary and I danced the day we met." They all sit at a table set for six, and the waiter begins to pour wine.

A very short while later, Mary excuses herself, saying to Henry that she would like to call to say good-night to George. After she has gone, Mrs. Turner asks who George is.

Henry replies, "Mary's son from her first marriage—it's quite tragic, really. Her husband died the day George was born about four years ago."

Clarke exclaims, "So you are now a husband and stepfather in one fell swoop! Most of us have some months to get used to the idea of fatherhood!"

Henry agrees, "Yes, it is rather incredible, isn't it?"

Turner injects, "Well, it will be good for the lad to have a man around."

Henry defers a little, "Well, there are others: Mary's father and an uncle, so I hope I can add something."

Clarke is fairly single-minded, saying "You'll have him helping you tune the cars in no time, I'll wager!" Henry smiles but remains silent while he takes a sip of wine.

From the lobby, Mary comes out of the telephone closet and as she turns to head back to the dining room, she sees that Mrs. Turner and Mrs. Clarke are coming out of the ladies lounge. Mrs. Turner motions for Mrs. Clarke to go on ahead. Mrs. Clarke heads into the dining room while Mrs. Turner goes to the manager's desk. Since Mary's path goes close to them, she overhears Mrs. Turner speaking to the man, "Peters, I would like to commend you and your staff on your service to the Talbots so far. Mrs. Talbot no doubt has very high standards being the daughter of an earl, and she has no complaints thus far. Give a small bonus to the girl who helped them with their beach attire this morning-I will make sure Mr. Turner approves it. Please keep up the good work!"

Mrs. Turner turns to head back into the dining room, and Mary joins her. Mrs. Turner inquires, smiling, "I trust your son is well?"

Mary responds, "Yes, thank you. My parents and brother-in-law are there in addition to the nanny. I couldn't help but overhear: does Mr. Turner have a connection to the hotel?"

Mrs. Turner laughs openly, "Heavens-you didn't know? My husband owns it, and probably half of Brighton as well! Thank goodness they all do well enough to support his automobile hobbies." Understanding Mrs. Turner's earlier inquiries now, Mary adds, "It was good of you to commend the service for us."

Mrs. Turner waves it off, but remarks, "We strive for excellence in all of our properties, but especially the Grand. We believe good work should be rewarded, and poor behavior chastised. The former does tend to have better long term results."

Mary agrees, "Yes, we see that in managing our estate, too."

They have arrived back at the table. Mrs. Turner makes further conversation, "And where is the estate?"

"Yorkshire," Mary answers.

Mr. Turner turns to Henry, "That is a good distance from London and Brooklands!"

Henry says, "It is not too far...Between driving and the train, Mary and I have become well acquainted with the route over the last few months."

Mr. Clarke acts as if he has caught on to something new, "Now I understand why you were so keen on assessing the car there!"

Mary eyes Henry and smiles but does not say anything. Henry attempts a defense, "Actually, while Mary and I had met before, it was pure chance that we got acquainted again when I was there for the car."

Mrs. Clarke innocently loves the romantic aspect of the story, "Isn't that how it always is - kismet?"

Mrs. Turner is much more astute, smiling and good naturedly not letting Henry get away with it, "Oh, I don't believe it, and I can see that Mary knows better, too! Henry, you seem a dear fellow, but don't expect us to believe you couldn't have looked for a car elsewhere."

Henry just takes a sip of his drink and looks at Mary with a slightly guilty-as-charged look on his face. The waiter arrives and serves one of the courses.

Later, the band begins to play. Henry gets up and holds out his hand to Mary. She takes it, gets up and they go to the dance floor. As they dance, Mary refers back to the earlier conversation,

"Mrs. Turner is right, you know. I do not believe it was entirely a coincidence that you were in York."

Henry looks confidently at his wife, "It's turned out well, hasn't it?"

Mary concurs by simply smiling at him.

Henry explains a little more, " It _was_ pure chance that your grandmother invited Aunt Prudence to dinner while I was there. I had expected nothing more than to find out a little more about you, and perhaps stop in to say Hello, as we had discussed at Brancaster."

They dance a little more, one of several couples on the dance floor. Henry says, "I hope you have not minded dinner tonight."

Mary reassures him, "It's been lovely-I especially like the Turners. Did you know that they own the hotel?"

Comprehension dawns on Henry, "I did not, but that explains a lot. I know him to be wealthy and well-connected in London, and that he has properties in this area. I told Clarke I was considering the shore for our escape. He must have told Turner, since Turner called me to make sure we were staying here and to make arrangements for dinner tonight."

They continue dancing. Henry, leaning close to whisper in Mary's ear: "Have I told you how much I love having you in my arms?"

"Not in the last few hours."

Back at the table later, all are standing after a dance has finished. Mary decides that it is time to leave. To the Turners, she says, "Thank you very much for dinner." The ladies seem to split off slightly for the goodbyes.

Mrs. Clarke would like to extend the fun, "Retiring already? The band will play for another hour." Mary is ever gracious as she declines, "I hope you continue to enjoy it without us."

Mrs. Turner sees that Mary is ready to leave, "We understand, dear. You _are_ on your honeymoon, after all. It was lovely to meet you. I shan't see you at the race track-I cannot abide being there! But please do let me know when you visit Brighton again."

Mary smiles warmly at Mrs. Turner, "I see we are kindred spirits about racing! Actually, Henry and I were just discussing today how we'd like to bring the family here for a longer holiday next year."

Mrs. Turner encourages her, "Do not hesitate to call me!"

"Thank you, again."

Henry is saying goodby to the gentlemen, "Thank you, Turner, for the lovely hospitality-we've enjoyed it immensely!"

Turner is pleased visibly, "Good, good! You are quite welcome! It's the least I can do for one of my best drivers. I wish I had the youth to race."

Clarke shakes Henry's hand, "Good night, Henry. Enjoy the rest of your holiday. Let me know when you'll be available for practicing again."

Henry ambiguously states simply, "I will call you."

Mary comes to collect Henry with a simple raise of an eyebrow. Even with only a couple of days of marriage behind him, Henry recognizes the look, so declares, "Thank you again...my lady beckons."

Mary, to the others, wants to leave on a teasing note, "They understand...I married a race car driver after all, and he's got my engine running!" The others burst into laughter as Mary and Henry depart the dining room.

In their suite bedroom, they both start to take off their respective accessories. For Henry, this is his tie, cufflinks, jacket; for Mary, her hairpiece, jewelry, gloves. Henry is a little pensive.

Mary senses this, "Is anything wrong?"

Henry looks up at her question, "Hmm? Oh, no, it's just that Clarke mentioned practicing again." He pauses for a moment. "Without Charlie, well, racing won't be the same. Getting married and all, I have been distracted from the reality of it." He appears lost in thought as he continues to undress.

Mary decides that she is going to do something to bring her husband out of this sudden funk. She has taken off her dress; she has nothing on except her stockings, garter belt, and little bustier: "I hope I can distract you some more." Henry, looks up, smiles, and walks to her: "Yes, Mrs. Talbot, you certainly can!" They begin kissing as he reaches behind her back to unclasp her bustier.


	4. Revelations

**Revelations**

After another day at the shore, they take the late morning train back to London, in a well-appointed first class coach. Being mid-week, it is not overly full of other passengers. A porter offers them newspapers and periodicals, and they select a couple to read to pass the time. Henry notes an article on the front page of one, "Oh, look, there is an article about ocean holidays at Brighton." Mary glances over but continues to read the one she selected. Henry continues, "Here, Turner is quoted. That is not a surprise. Ah-apparently performances at the pier continue beyond September."

Mary smirks a little, "That is a not-too-subtle way to encourage hotel guests after the summer. I cannot blame them for trying."

Henry turns the page to continue the article, and on the inside page is a rather large photograph of people at the shore, with the hotel in the background. Mary and Henry are prominently in the picture in their beach attire. The caption identifies them as "Newlyweds Henry and Mary Talbot enjoy the ocean at Brighton". Henry warns his wife, "Um, dear…"

Mary glances over to see what is wrong, and her face exhibits her surprise, "Heavens! Did you know about this?"

Henry snorts, "Certainly not! I didn't even see a photographer!"

Mary is still in shock. "The Turners were not aware of the photograph, I am sure of it. Mrs. Turner would have mentioned it."

They look at each other and both say at the same time: "Carlisle!" Henry laughs, while Mary is fuming. "He did say our marriage announcement would make the papers now that he was aware of it!" Henry contemplates the picture, " We do make a rather attractive pair, don't we?"

Mary is not in the mood to be mollified. "Oh, there's your cavalier attitude again!"

Henry attempts to deflect it with an almost fatalistic tone, "Well there's nothing to be done about it now." Mary wants to fume, but knows Henry is right.

Henry remembers his conversation at the concert, "Speaking of Carlisle, did I mention he asked me to do a column for his paper, on automobiles and racing? I'll need to call his office to make the arrangements."

Mary is clearly still bothered by the photo while Henry remains amused, and this announcement of continued interaction with Carlisle is even more upsetting. "I will be honest that I am not sure how I feel about you working for him." She looks at the photo again. "It is just like him to do something like this-if it sells papers."

Henry puts his paper down and looks at Mary, surprised at the angry tone in her voice, "You said he was a perfect gentleman!"

Mary decides she needs to tell Henry to whole story. "Of course the other day I had to say that, because in some ways, he was. But, … there is more to it. Here, now is as good a time as any for me to explain. I do not like the idea that Carlisle knows things about me that my husband does not."

Mary begins to tell Henry about the Pamuk scandal, Richard's role in keeping it hushed, the fight at Downton, and their split.

Meanwhile, at the Abbey, Robert is reading the same newspaper in the library while the children play nearby. Robert looks over at George, asking, "Your mummy will be home tomorrow, George. Are you looking forward to it?"

George appears happy, "Yes!"

Robert decides to reinforce the change that will be occurring, "Mr. Talbot will be with her. She explained that he will be living with us now that they are married."

George nods and gives his approval, "That's okay, he is nice."

Sybbie decides to add her observations, "They kiss a lot."

Robert looks over at Sybbie and chuckles, saying, "That is because they love each other." He is turning the page as he is saying this, folding the paper over so he only sees one side. He does not see the photo yet. Sybbie looks up at Robert as he does so, and suddenly she points at the paper, "There is Aunt Mary with Uncle Henry!" Robert looks uncertain, but turns the paper over to see what has gotten Sybbie's attention. He raises his eyebrows upon seeing the photograph of the couple on the beach. George gets up to see, too, smiling at seeing his mother's photograph. Robert shakes his head in a bemused way, saying, "So it is, Sybbie, so it is…"

Mary and Henry are spending another night at his London flat. Henry is directing his manservant in some packing, while Mary sits nearby, trying to be out-of-the-way but present if needed. To both of them, Henry says, "I am going to leave a few things here for the times we are in London." Mary shares a little surprise, "Will you keep the flat? We could always stay with Aunt Rosamund, or at Grantham house if it is not let out."

Henry looks over at her and answers ambiguously, "I may consider selling it; the market is certainly good. But pardon my wanting to hold on to a little bit of my bachelorhood for a while." Smiling mischievously at Mary, he adds, "You wouldn't want me to feel 'trapped', would you?"

Mary returns his look, "Touche. I suppose I deserve some of my words to be thrown back at me every now and then. Speaking of being here in London, I believe I distracted you the other night as you were talking about driving practice. When will you need to return?"

Henry does not have an answer for her, or himself for that matter. "Good question...I told Clarke that I will be getting settled into marriage at least through August. There are only a few more races this year, and I'll miss a couple. We'll have to see."

Henry addresses Gibson, pointing in turn to two sets of baggage, "These we will take with us tomorrow, and those can be shipped."

Gibson acknowledges, "Very good, sir," and leaves the room.

Mary rises to embrace Henry, saying almost apologetically, "It's been a lovely few days. I hope you don't mind such a short honeymoon."

Henry returns her affection with a small peck, saying, "It's alright... I know you miss George. Besides, as long as I am with you, it doesn't matter where we are."

Mary is a little surprised by this declaration, and teases him about it, "I believe you are even more sentimental than I thought!"

Henry counters, "If so, that would be your influence."

"Mine! No one would say that I am overly sentimental."

"No one would have said it about me before, either." They kiss, but are interrupted by Gibson saying that tea is ready in the main room.

As they get their tea, Henry decides to take advantage of Mary's good mood, and pursue the topic from the train. "I would like to do the newspaper column-I hope you don't mind terribly. It will give me another outlet while I sort out how to handle racing without Charlie. I know that Carlisle can be a sharp businessman, but in spite of your misgivings, he is not evil. Even in your own dealings, it sounds like he was not spiteful."

Mary says resignedly, "I suppose that is true." In her mind, she considers that some would indeed think Richard evil, but he never did disclose her secret. She sips her tea before she continues, "I don't detest the man-I was going to marry him after all."

Henry snickers almost merrily, "Ah, what a tangle that must have been! Carlisle engaged to you, jealous of your love for Matthew, who was engaged to Miss Swire!"

Mary shows mock offence at Henry's amusement, but agrees, "It was all rather messy. I see that you are not too bothered by that scandalous episode."

Henry is still chuckling as he thinks about her story. But he reassures Mary, "That was so long ago that it would be foolish to think it would have any bearing on us."

Mary seems to be considering something for a moment. Finally, she decides that now is as good a time as any to divulge more. "Shall I tell you about my other, more recent indiscretion now, or wait for another uncomfortable social situation for it to come up?"

Henry looks surprised, "'Other'?"

"Yes. I don't think Carlisle knows about it; just my family, and well, a couple of others."

Henry looks at her askance, teasing, "Now who is being cavalier?"

Mary presses, "Would you like to know or not?"

Henry replies, with a smile on his face, "I wouldn't have expected country life to be more exciting than being a racing driver. By all means, tell me, my little vixen." He sits back, a little smugly. Mary gives him a warning look, and begins, "It took me a while after Matthew died to even think about another man …" She begins to tell him about her fling with Gillingham and the subsequent blackmail attempt because of it.


	5. Car Ride Back to Downton

**Car Ride Back to Downton**

On the drive back to Downton, Mary and Henry continue the discussions of the day before.

Mary realizes that she knows little of Henry's past, yet he is obviously an experienced lover. She asks, "Is there be any reason I should be aware of your prior love affairs?"

Henry looks over at her, and answers carefully, "A gentleman never tells...what sordid details do you think you need to know?"

Mary prods, "Well, do I know any of the women? I mean, will we be at a party and suddenly need to leave?"

Henry starts to laugh, "No, nothing like that. My dalliances were casual affairs, for mutual pleasure, nothing more. London is different than the country."

This response riles Mary's sense of injustice, "It is entirely unfair that a bachelor can have liaisons without fear of societal reprisal, yet a woman cannot."

Henry does not want to have this turn into an argument, but he does not think it necessary to divulge anything about his previous lovers. "I agree for the most part, but that's not entirely true; there can be repercussions, in particular if a child results. Just look at Lord Sinderby."

Mary acknowledges his guess, "So you surmised that, too."

Henry gives her a knowing smirk. He continues, "At least you were careful about the possibility of conception, even if you were not about witnesses. But really, I do not hold your past against you, nor you mine. Isn't that what matters most?"

"I suppose."

Henry sees that she is not satisfied, "Look, I understand that you felt I needed to know because we will interact with these gentlemen, and you do not want me to find out through another blackmail attempt. But my experience has been different."

Mary is almost ready to give up, "So you have never had your heart taken before me?"

Henry's face shows hesitation, "I never said that…"

Mary jumps on his admission, "Well! We have a while to drive yet. I have bared myself to you, and I must admit I feel quite unburdened in a way. Now it is your turn. Tell me about that if nothing else."

Henry sees that he has no choice, "Alright, if it will appease you... although there is not much to tell. I mentioned I was in the Tank Corps during the war."

Mary nods, "Yes-where you developed your taste for racing vehicles…"

Henry smiles, actually pleased that she remembered his story of how they used to amuse themselves by racing to see who could get the tanks where they needed to be fastest. "Yes. Our unit had commandeered lodging in a chateaux and its nearby village. While many inhabitants of the area left, some remained, including the niece of a local priest. She helped with all sorts of things for the troops, but mostly just having her smile at the men was enough to inspire. I think all of us fell in love with her." Henry's expression seems far away briefly before he continues.

"Because I was an officer and know French, I had an advantage-I was one of the few who interacted with her regularly for the units' requests. At the end of our time there, I asked if she would reply if I were to write to her. She very politely said that she would not-the distance and cultural differences would make any future together unrealistic. I never saw nor heard from her again." Henry looks thoughtful.

"And that is it-you didn't seduce her or she you?" Mary seems a little deflated at the lack of raciness.

"Come now, we may have joked about my making a pass, but have I ever been anything but proper with you? Give me a little credit for knowing when a woman is special." He winks at Mary. Mary saw his expression as he told the story, so decides to tease him a little, "You still carry a torch for her?"

Henry knows that she is not serious, but says, reassuringly, with affection, "You know better." Mary smiles confidently.


	6. Settling In

**Back at Downton**

Henry's car pulls up to the main door at the Abbey, and the family and servants come out to welcome them, including the children.

Cora opens her arms to her daughter, "Welcome home! I trust you enjoyed your time away together?" Mary kisses her mother's cheek, "Of course!" Mary looks at her husband and teases, "It feels like we have been married for ages already!"

Henry just smiles back at Mary, gives Cora a kiss on the cheek, and shakes Robert's hand. Robert is welcoming, "Welcome, Henry!"

Mary picks up George to hug and kiss him, and says, "Georgie-mummy missed you! Did you miss me?"

George, hugs Mary's neck, and says in his lispy way, "Yes! We saw your picture!"

Everyone who hears this titters a little, but they stop when they see that Mary does not look too happy about it. Mary deflects the discomfort, "Let's go inside, shall we?"

Henry directs the footman as to the baggage unloading, and takes the bag from the toy store himself. All proceed inside.

Seeing the bag, Sybbie excitedly asks, "Did you bring presents?" Tom leans down to shush her, but Henry squats down to her eye level and says, "We did think of you children while we happened to be shopping. But we'll have to find out from Nanny if you were good enough to deserve anything."

George says, "We were good! (looking to the Nanny) Weren't we, Nanny?"

Nanny nods, "I'll give them your mum a full report. Come along, it is time for your lunch." With that, the Nanny leads the children away.

Mary says to Henry as much as her family, "I'd like to freshen up from the drive before lunch. After, I'll give Henry a proper walk-through of the house and immediate grounds, and introduce the full staff."

Cora nods, and Robert agrees, "Alright. We'll see you at lunch, then."

Mary and Henry start walking up the stairs together. Henry is grateful for Mary's plans, "Thank you for that-as we arrived I realized how little I know of the place."

In the bedroom, Mary turns around with open arms, "Well, here we are! It is rather more feminine than your flat, I hope you don't mind." Henry puts down the bag and looks around, surveying the room. "It is lovely."

Mary continues to point out the important elements, "Here is the bath, (walking him to the bathroom), and here is your dressing room."

Henry walks into the generously sized men's dressing room and looks around, saying: "Ah, excellent."

Mary acts a little embarrassed for a moment, "I am sorry-we never discussed if you want a valet."

Henry is a little surprised at the offer. Gibson was shared with the other flats in his building, and while his father had a valet, he himself never saw the need. "Hmm, oh, no, that won't be necessary. That is, I should think I would have similar arrangements as Tom."

Mary responds as if she does not mind either way. "As you like." She starts heading to the bathroom, "I am going to wash the road dust off my face, if you don't mind."

Henry is standing in the middle of the room, looking around, and seems distracted. "Not at all…," he says.

At the odd tone in his voice, Mary turns back to him and puts a hand on his arm, "Is something wrong?"

Henry looks at her, shakes off his daze and recovers himself, "Oh, no. Nothing."

Mary begrudgingly accepts his response but says no more and heads into the bathroom. The footmen arrive with their bags, and Henry begins directing them as to which ones go where.

Robert and Bates arrive at the door, which has remained open.

"Henry, Bates has offered to help you unpack if you'd like. I can assure you he is an excellent valet and will make sure things are in appropriate places." It is common for the staff to help visitors unpack, ensuring that garments are pressed or hung as appropriate. But it is quite another thing to unpack for long-term residence.

Henry looks at Bates, "Why, that is very generous of you, Bates. Are you sure you don't mind?" Bates bows slightly, to acknowledge the genuineness of his offer, "Not t'all, sir, Mr. Talbot. I am happy to be of assistance."

Henry appears relieved, "Well, then, yes, I appreciate it. Thank you."

Bates heads into the dressing room and we see him beginning to open a suitcase. Anna enters the bedroom about this time and begins to unpack Mary's things. Robert nods to Henry and turns to leave as Mary comes out of the bathroom.

Seeing the number of people in the rooms, Mary exclaims, "Heavens, we do have a party!" Robert just shakes his head at his daughter's drama and departs. Mary turns to talk to Anna as she is unpacking while Henry goes into the bathroom.

A little while later, the family sits down to lunch. Robert warmly says, "Well, Henry, I bid you welcome. I hope you will be as happy here at Downton as we all have been."

"Thank you."

They all eat silently for a bit, then Tom brings up what everyone has been thinking, "So we saw that you enjoyed your stay in Brighton…" Cora, Edith, Tom, and Robert giggle slightly, while Henry tries to keep his face neutral for Mary's sake. He cannot, really, and carries a hint of a smile. Mary takes a deep breath and looks anything but amused. She says, haughtily: "Indeed, we did. It is a most fashionable holiday destination."

At Mary's choice of words, Edith cannot resist, "Yes, and what fashions!" Everyone bursts out laughing, including Henry, and Mary rolls her eyes but cannot help but crack a smile knowing that it is hopeless.

Mary and Henry are finishing the tour of the house and meeting the staff as teatime arrives. They arrive at the library door, but Henry breaks off and goes upstairs. Cora and Robert are already in the library with tea.

While Mary gets tea, Cora inquires, "I hope Henry is not too overwhelmed."

Mary responds confidently, "I should not think so. He's quite adaptable." She turns to Tom who has come in with Edith. "Has anything interesting occurred about the estate while I have been away?"

Tom gets himself some tea after Edith, and shakes his head as he replies, "Nothing out of the ordinary. The harvests are looking to be good, as expected." Mary nods in acknowledgement.

Edith approaches her sister, "Mary, we had a good laugh at the photograph earlier, but you must know that it was because it is so ... uncharacteristic of you."

Mary rolls her eyes at her sister, "Please, don't rub it in…"

Edith wants to explain further, "It is actually quite a good picture. You both looked so...happy, and like you were truly enjoying yourselves. It was a perfect accompaniment to the article. I only wish our magazine had printed it."

Henry has arrived back in the room carrying the bag from the toy store as Edith says this.

"You see, Mary, did I not say we make a sharp-looking couple?" He gives Mary a peck on the cheek, puts the bag down, and goes to get himself some tea. Edith joins him and Tom by the table.

Robert approaches Mary, saying "Sharp-looking or otherwise, you can imagine what Granny said." "Unfortunately, yes. Let me guess: something about being ashamed of her granddaughter frolicking about in her knickers."

Robert chuckles, "That is about it!"

Mary confides, more quietly to her father, "We suspect we know why the photograph was taken and published. We ran into Richard Carlisle in Brighton."

Robert raises his eyebrows in surprise at this revelation. Mary continues, "It turns out he and Henry are friends."

"Well, what a small world!"

Mary fills her father in with the other news, "There is even more: he's asked Henry to write a column for the paper on cars."

Robert looks scoldingly at his daughter, "Mary-"

Mary interrupts her father, "It's alright, Papa. Henry knows everything now."

Tom and Henry have their heads together in quiet conversation. Tom wants to offer his assistance to the newcomer. After all, he credits himself for helping the relationship along.

"Being new here can be pretty intimidating. Let me know if there is anything you need. For me, it was the change in lifestyle that took some adjustment; from downstairs to upstairs, I mean. That part won't be an issue for you, but the house and grounds are quite large. And it is very different from city life"

Henry is grateful, "Thank you. I saw the maps of the grounds in the office, so will study them when I get the chance. Are there floorplans of the Abbey?"

"Yes, as a matter of fact, there are, also in the office. I'll show you where."

"That would be splendid, and help a lot." Henry pauses, but decides to confide in Tom, "I must say that the reality of it did not hit me until we arrived here today. It is silly, so don't tell Mary, but I thought of the little things that will be different, for which I may require your help."

Tom lets out a knowing little laugh, "Ah, don't worry, just let any of the staff know you need a button mended or your shoes polished and they will help straight-away."

"You read my mind."

Tom goes further, "In truth, Carson has got this place running so well that even without a valet you will not need to say anything-someone will notice first it'll be done before you even know it."

Nanny arrives with the children, who come to their respective parents for hugs and kisses. Henry walks over to Mary and George. "Hello, George."

"Hewwo, Mr. Henry."

Mary corrects her son kindly, "Just 'Henry' is fine, George. He's going to be spending a lot of time with us now."

Henry adds, "Yes, George, I'd like us to become friends."

George's eyes light up at the prospect of another playmate, "Like Mr. Bawwow?" Henry is about to reply, but Mary intercedes, "I don't think anyone is as good of a horse for you as Mr. Barrow, George." Henry realizes that Mary has just set expectations with George about the type of play they may have, and looks at her in thanks. Better to take things slowly at first. "Ah, George, you'll have to be a little patient since I may be out of practice for that. But have you noticed how tall I am?" George nods silently. Henry takes George from Mary and lifts him to his shoulders. George is a little afraid, and clasps tightly to Henry's head and face. Mary looks on, pleased that Henry is taking the initiative. Henry asks, "Are you alright, George?"

George replies, his voice shaking but he is being brave, "Yes."

"Well, at the moment you are the highest in the house! I'll wager you don't even need a ladder to get a book off the high shelf." Henry walks with George to a bookshelf and George carefully lets go with one hand, takes a book from the shelf, and hands it down to Mary, who has walked with them. George beams at his own bravery, and Mary smiles.

Henry lauds, "That's a lad!" To Mary, he asks, "What book did he choose?" Mary looks at it and blushes, showing Henry that it is the _Kammasutra_. Henry smiles and whispers, "George has excellent instincts!" Mary puts the book on a shelf and whispers back, "I hardly think we need it." Henry teases her further, "Memorized it already, have you? You'll have to provide the highlights to me." Mary shushes him coyly, "Honestly!" Henry just smiles and says, to George, "Down you go!" as he reaches up and takes George down from his shoulders.

Mary says to her son, "Georgie, sit down with Sybbie and Marigold so you can see what Mummy and Henry brought home for you."

The children sit side-by-side on the floor while Henry gets the bag from the toy shop. He takes each box out and hands them to Mary, who then hands one to each child. Mary and Henry sit down on one of the sofas to watch the children open their presents. Robert, who at times is like a child himself, exclaims, gleefully, "Why, it feels like Christmas!"

The children open the packages and pull out their race cars, squealing with delight. They excitedly bring them to their respective parents to show, then immediately go over to Henry and Mary to say, "Thank you!" The children go to an open patch of floor and begin playing with the cars. Tom comes over smiling at Henry and Mary. "What appropriate gifts, from Henry if not from Mary. It must have been a moment of weakness for her."

Mary protests, "Oh, hush. I may not love cars like you two do, but it appears I must accept them."

Anna adjusts a headpiece to put the finishing touches on Mary's hair as she sits at her dressing table.

"Thank you, Anna," Mary says, "I missed having your fine touch while we were away."  
"You are welcome, m'Lady." Anna turns to leave as Henry is coming out of the dressing room, putting his jacket on. Mary stands and asks, "Are you ready, darling?"

Henry sees Anna about to leave, and says, "Anna, I will tell him myself as well, but as you will see him first: please tell your husband how indebted I am for his helping me unpack."

Anna smiles politely, "I am sure he was pleased to help, especially since I was up here unpacking for Lady Mary at the time. We do not get to work together, usually. But I will tell, him, sir." Anna leaves the room.

Henry walks over to Mary and wraps his arms around her. She automatically reaches up to adjust his tie even though it is not necessary. "This is not your first dinner here-you know no one will bite."

Henry reminds her, "Hmm, at my first dinner here, I was introduced to your grandmother's biting tongue. And at my second, yours."

Mary grins with a little guilt, but shrugs, "Well, it is too late now. You married for better or worse…"

Henry, "I did, without reservation…" Henry kisses Mary gently so as not to mess her lipstick. "I will admit that I had a moment being dazed earlier when we arrived, but it is better with my things here now."

Mary nods, knowingly, "I sensed something was wrong…"

"Oh, nothing is wrong! It's just that, well, being in my flat or on holiday with you was completely different than being here now. This has much more of a...I don't know...permanence to it."

He sees Mary have a questioning look on her face, so he adds, reassuringly, "What I mean is that it utterly delightful to think that I will getting ready for dinner with you like this every day."

Mary relaxes a little, but adds "This is your home now, so if there is anything you'd like to change, please say so."

Henry gets a mischievous look in his eye, "There is one thing…"

Mary, seeing the look and replying in kind, "And what is that?"

Henry bends his head down to kiss her neck. "There will be some days when I will not want you to ring for Anna to help you get ready..."

Mary, enjoying his kisses, "Hmm, alright. But we would not want to be late for dinner…"

Henry continues, "and sometimes you will not need her afterwards to help you undress…"

Mary smiles, "Oh, I see…"

Henry, still kissing her, stroking her back lightly, "...and there may be some days when we may miss dinner entirely."

Mary does not push him away, but says warningly, "Henry…!"

Henry kisses her forehead, then takes her arm as they walk out the bedroom door, "Oh, my ice queen will be cool and calm and lovely as always. But I will so enjoy watching you, knowing otherwise."

"You are incorrigible!"

They stop in to the nursery before going downstairs. Mary sits on the edge of George's bed stroking his forehead while Henry gives small pecks goodnight to Sybbie and Marigold. He walks over to George's bed and leans over to kiss him as well. "Goodnight, George. Sleep well." George, sleepily, says, "Good night. Can I ride on your shoulders tomowwow?"

Henry, smiles down at him, pleased with the question. "I don't see why not-I'll talk about it with your mummy."

Mary leans down and kisses her son, "Goodnight, dear."

Henry and Mary leave the nursery as Edith goes in to say goodnight to Marigold. On their way downstairs, Mary warns Henry, "You might be careful about indulging him too much at first-we don't want to spoil him."

"I am forewarned. I have been around children before, you realize."

"I understand, but with nieces and nephews and godchildren, you get to leave until your next visit. That is not the case with George now."

Henry smiles at her, "I am relieved to know you won't be throwing me out again any time soon." Mary, smiles back at him teasingly, "Not yet…"

As everyone gathers for dinner, Mary goes to talk to Cora and Violet while Henry approaches Robert and Tom, "Thank you, again, Robert, for having Bates unpack for me. I wouldn't have gotten to see as much of the place and meet the staff today if I had to do that myself."

"You are very welcome, Henry. I hope things are in order for you."

"Yes. I may still get lost in the house from time to time at first."

Tom assures him, "Oh, you'll get used to it in no time."

More to make small talk, Robert asks Henry, "I understand from Mary that you may become a journalist soon…?"

Henry defers, "Oh, I wouldn't put it that way. I've been asked to write an automotive column for one of the London papers. I am intrigued by the idea, but haven't put any thought yet into what I would write about."

Tom's curiosity is piqued since writing and cars are two of his interests, "Why that's just great! How did that come about?" Henry begins to relate the story of running into Carlisle in Brighton.

Cora and Mary are sitting with Violet, and Mary decides to confront her grandmother right away, "You may as well say it straight out, Granny: I know you disapprove of the photograph in the newspaper." Violet, in her characteristically critical tone, states, "I most certainly do! Mary, just because you are married again does not mean that you should not be concerned about your reputation!"

Mary says defensively, "You realize we did not know there was a photographer at the beach?" Violet will have none of it, "But you did realize what type of attire you had on, or did NOT have on in this case!"

"Yes, Granny."

"I trust you learned a lesson!?"

Mary decides to tease her grandmother, "Yes, actually, we did. The new styles are much more comfortable than the old for enjoying the surf, and safer without all that fabric. I shall throw the old ones for rags."

Violet looks at her in alarm and scoffs. "Well!"

Cora changes the subject. "I do hope Henry will settle in well, Mary."

"I have every confidence in it, Mama."

Barrow announces that it is time to go in for dinner.

Henry approaches the women and offers his arm to Violet. Violet looks up, still a little miffed at them, but takes his arm anyway.

Henry does not know about the conversation between Mary and Violet. He says, "I am honored, and extremely grateful to you, Lady Violet. I understand that without you I might not be here tonight."

Violet looks up at him and says, "We all play our parts. When I saw the outrageous photograph, I almost regretted it!"

Henry, catching her phrasing, "Almost?"

Violet leans into him, and he bends over to hear her better. She says softly so only he can hear, "Dear boy, how could I be upset for long when the picture evidenced such love and happiness in the face of my granddaughter? It is heartwarming to see again after so long. We shall say no more about it!"


	7. Male Bonding

**Male Bonding**

Henry is walking by the nursery the next morning when he overhears George and Sybbie talking. Sybbie is pleading with George, "Why don't you want to play cars with Marigold and me, George?"

George replies, a little dejectedly, "I just don't want to."

Intrigued of course, Henry checks his watch, walks into the nursery and tells Nanny that he'd like to take George outside for a bit. George's eyes light up at the prospect of going out earlier than usual. He and Henry head out, holding hands.

In the garage, George is in the driver's seat of Henry's car with his hands on the steering wheel, pretending to drive while Henry opens the bonnet and checks the oil and other things. George sees him and is curious, since the children have never been exposed to cars other than to ride in them.

He asks Henry, "What are you doing?"

Henry surmises, correctly, that at George's age, sometimes it is not a specific activity that will please a child, but rather simply attention from an adult. So he had taken George with him to check the car merely to spend a little one-on-one time with him. Perhaps he would get a sense of what types of things seemed to catch George's eye, but he did not expect that so soon. Because Henry was taking seriously the role of being George's stand-in father, he had a long-term view. He wanted to set an example of answering George's questions, so George would not be hesitant to confide in his later years. For the short term, he needed to word his replies simply, so as not to lose the boy's attention.

"With cars, we need to look inside every now and then to see if anything needs to be adjusted, to make sure the car runs well. Your mummy and I drove a lot over the last week or two and I wanted to check it over." Henry is done, so he closes the bonnet, removes his gloves, and takes George out of the car. Having no other specific plans, Henry decides to avail himself of the chance to become familiar with a few of the nearby outbuildings.

Henry puts George on his shoulders and they walk over to the stables. George is very interested in the horses, running back and forth and wanting to see them all. Henry holds George so he can see over stalls and stroke their snouts. They find a basket of carrots and George feeds one to each horse in turn. As they leave the stables, Henry tells the boy, "Someday you will learn to ride, and maybe even as well as your mummy and grandfather. I heard your father was a good rider, too."

George looks at Henry quizzically, "Are you a good rider?"

"Yes, I think so." They walk down to the pig sty next. "Here now, let us see how good you are with your numbers. Help me count how many piglets there are."

Henry lifts George up to see over the fence. George, eager to show off, begins pointing and counting, "One, two, three, …"

Meanwhile, in the house, Mary walks by the nursery as Nanny is coming out with Sybbie and Marigold.

Not seeing her son, Mary inquires, "Where's George?"

Nanny thinks it a little odd that Lady Mary does not know about Master George going with Mr. Talbot, but replies politely, "Pardon, m'Lady, but Mr. Talbot took Master George outside a little while ago. I am taking the girls out now, too."

Mary nods slightly in acknowledgement as they all head downstairs together.

Outside, Henry and George are walking away from the pigs when Mary, the Nanny, and the girls come outside. George runs over to the females and exclaims, "There are 7 little pigs!" Then George joins Sybbie and Marigold as they begin running around, chasing each other, with the Nanny not far behind. Mary gives Henry a little peck in greeting, "Trying to get to know George?" "Yes-I've got to start somewhere," Henry answers with a grin.

"I am going to the agent office to catch up on things. Do you want to join me?" Henry offers his arm, "Certainly."

At teatime that day, Tom, Mary, and Henry come into the library together. Edith, Robert and Cora are already there. Tom and Henry head to get tea while Mary approaches her father.

Robert asks his daughter, "Did you ascertain that Tom had everything covered while you were gone?"

"Yes, Papa, although don't say it as if I expected otherwise. I trust Tom unreservedly. Besides, I was gone for only a few days."

Robert teases Mary, "Of course, but if I know you, you wanted to review everything _in detail_."

Henry has come over and hands a cup of tea to Mary, "You know your daughter well, Robert. I should think Tom will need a cocktail before dinner after the grilling Mary gave him."

Mary turns to Henry in mock offense, "Are you going to gang up against me? I didn't know I was marrying a turncoat."

Henry responds, "Ah, but you did! I was an unapologetic bachelor before, and now all of my loyalty is devoted to you." He gives her a peck on the forehead. Robert is amused by the by-play. Mary can only say, "Oh, please!"

Edith, Cora, and Tom are chatting. Cora asks Tom, "I can imagine it will be nice for you having a comrade around again. You are no longer outnumbered by females."

Tom smiles, "Strong-willed Crawley females, no less!"

Edith does not let Tom get away with that easily, "Come now, Tom, we know you are drawn to headstrong women. Sybil was likely the worst of the three of us!"

"Worst? Best, you mean! But to answer you, Cora, yes, I will enjoy Henry being here now. Not only because he may provide another male perspective, but also because Mary is a lot happier now, and easier to be around, too."

Edith and Cora agree, "Amen to that!"

The children come in with the Nanny. George is carrying his toy car and immediately comes over to Henry and holds it up to him. Henry squats down to George's eye level and asks, "What is this? Are you trying to give back your car already?"

George pleads, "No-I need you to look inside!"

Henry understands at once, and puts down his tea. Mary is confused, however, so asks, "What do you mean, Georgie?"

George turns to explain to Mary, "Marigold's car always beats my car, and I want Henry to look inside to make sure my car is running well!"

Henry picks up George who is still holding the car, "Well, we may not be able to do anything about it, but let's have a look. (to Mary) George kept me company this morning in the garage." Mary registers understanding, and amusement. Henry walks over to a chair and sits down with George on his lap as they look at the car together.


	8. The Elephant in the Room

**The Elephant in the Room**

A couple of days later, Mary is alone in the bedroom standing by her dressing table. She reaches for Matthew's photo, looks at it lovingly, and opens a dressing table drawer, as if to put it inside. Since it is time to get changed for dinner, Henry comes in, and begins to head toward his dressing room, carrying his jacket and unbuttoning his vest. He notices what she is doing.

Henry walks over to her. "Mary, you do not have to put Matthew's picture away. On the contrary, if you don't mind, I'd like you to keep it out."

Puzzled, Mary asks, "Why? I do not want you to be uncomfortable…"

Henry explains, "I'm not, and you needn't worry I will be. Keep it out, for two reasons. First, for George. This may sound odd, but I find myself looking to the picture... to inspire me, if you will, to be a better stepfather to George. To get a sense of what Matthew would do for his own son." Mary, nodding slightly, "And the second reason?"

Henry looks at Mary intently, "For us."

"Whatever do you mean?" Mary is baffled at this discussion over a picture of her deceased husband.

"Have you rung for Anna yet?"

"No-I was just about to."

Henry, states, "Good, because there's an elephant in the room that we need to face."

Mary is even more confused, "You'll have to explain, please."

Henry looks at his wife in a way that is almost challenging, but not in a mean way. "Look, you have told me about your trysts, but it is time we talk about your love."

Mary doesn't know what to say, "You know about Matthew-"

Henry interrupts her, "Please, humor me?"

As he is saying this, Henry gestures for Mary to sit down on the stuffed chair near her dressing table, while he pulls her stool to face her and sits down. He leans in to speak to and listen to her.

Henry starts, "Close your eyes. Now, tell me about your first impression of Matthew."

Mary takes a deep breath to show that she is going along with it only because Henry asked her to, "Well, I was angry at him even before he got here. It wasn't his fault, but it did not seem fair that someone we never had met would be inheriting the title and estate."

This does not surprise Henry in the least, but she hasn't really given him the information he requested. He pries a different way, "But you were attracted to him when you finally met?"

Mary is surprised by his assumption, "Certainly not-I am not even sure I could tell you if I thought he was handsome or not upon our first meeting. I overheard him telling his mother that the family would likely try to throw one of us daughters at him, and that infuriated me even more. No, I was not fond of him initially."

"So tell me how that changed."

Mary seems lost in memory for a moment. It was so long ago, she thinks. Then she answers, "Well, it didn't happen overnight. He was here, learning about the estate, seeming to accept the role that was to be handed him. In spite of my haughty behaviour and unwelcoming attitude, he just began to fit in well. He was gentlemanly, intelligent, charming, and caring. I don't believe he was trying to court me, per se. That is, until it became clear that something had developed between us."

With the change in tone of her voice, Henry thinks, Now we are getting somewhere. To Mary, he asks, "And when was that?"

Mary is almost wistful as she says, "When we first kissed. Matthew had helped get Sybil out of a dangerous situation, and I was teasing him about being careful with her feelings. He gave me the strangest look and told me not to play with him. Then we kissed, and we realized we were in love. It seemed at the time to have come completely out of the blue, at least for me: I was young enough that I never saw it coming. Someone once said that Matthew captured my heart before I knew I had one."

Rather than be jealous of the apparent love and affection for Matthew Mary is showing, Henry is touched at the depth of her love. I want to be worthy of that love, he says to himself.

Recalling Mary's story on the train ride, Henry presses, "But you were apart before he went to serve in the war: why?"

A fleeting look of guilt passes on Mary's face, "At one point, his becoming heir was called into question, and he made plans to leave and resume his other life. I rejected him then, not knowing if I loved him enough to give up everything else for him. I knew very quickly that I had erred, but it was too late."

"And then the war, Miss Swire, Carlisle, his injury…and all the while you loved him."

"Yes, and I believe through all that he loved me, too."

"Eventually, you married."

"Yes-but by then, we were such friends and knew all of each other's secrets, so there was nothing to fear."

Henry is a little doubtful, "There must have been something. What did you fear?"

Mary isn't sure how to answer, since their doubts and fears were not about their love for each other, but all the other difficulties they had gone through. "There were so many other things going on, with the estate, and Matthew's guilt about Lavinia's death. But we did not doubt each other's love. When we had difficulty having children, I worried about Matthew's happiness and my being able to fulfill his expectations. When George was born, we were the happiest ever. Then...he was gone." Mary pauses and continues in a whisper, "I thought I would never be happy again."

They are both silent for a moment,then Henry stands and pulls her to her feet, embracing her tightly. "Thank you," he says softly, kissing her on the top of her head.

Mary opens her eyes, which are glistening with tears. Henry pulls out his handkerchief and gently pats at her cheeks.

Mary sniffs, "I know you are not trying to be cruel, but I am not sure what difference it makes."

Not releasing her, Henry explains, "Mary, Matthew is not just in that picture-his memory surrounds us here in the house, in George, and (gently touching her on the chest over her heart) in you. Is it not right that I know him, too?"

Mary begins to understand, but is worried that Henry will feel like he is wrestling with a ghost. "I suppose. But please know that you have no reason to be jealous of his memory."

Henry tries to reassure her, "I don't think I am. Have I ever given you the impression otherwise?"

Mary smiles a little as she thinks on this question, "No, like him, you have self-confidence," she answers, "without too much cockiness."

"It does seem he and I have much in common…"

Mary pulls away so that she can look at her husband in the face and voice her disagreement, "Some personality traits, perhaps, but little else. He was a barrister while you race cars, and physically you are very different."

Henry puts his hands on his hips and challenges her a little more, with a smile, "Hmmm, he was a outside usurper who upset things. With me it was only about grouse hunting, but still, you gave an unpleasant welcome and didn't like him at first. You toyed with him until you both were willing to admit your feelings. Then even though you were in love with each other, you spurned him because he lacked money and a title. Doesn't it all sound rather familiar…?"

Mary is annoyed with the way he made those connections, and to show her disagreement, she declares,"It is not the same at all!"

Henry, still smiling, questions, "Oh?"

Mary says, in a rationalizing tone of voice, "Well, first of all, I was attracted to you immediately-I just did not want you to know it. You do realize you are very handsome, don't you?"

Henry looks down and shakes his head a little before smiling back at her, "Thank you, but that is such a small thing..."

At this, Mary gets a little more hot under the collar. She does not want Henry to have the impression that she was trying to find someone to simply replay her love story with Matthew. "Let me continue, then: I did not toy with either of you, but especially not you. We courted in our own way, you and I. Neither of us like to be bored-we enjoy repartee and being challenged, and we did that with each other right from the start. Also, it took years for Matthew and I to fully trust and accept each other, but somehow with you it just happened. I was young and naive about love and marriage with Matthew whereas I've gone into it with you knowing fully what I am doing and what is at stake. Last, I did not reject you because of standing, I was terrified of losing you in a car wreck just like I lost hi-"

But Mary cannot finish her sentence because Henry has gone to her and covered her mouth with an impassioned kiss, capturing her in his arms and pulling her close. She is surprised but accepts it and returns the affection with equal fervor. Henry whispers between kisses on her cheeks and neck, "You see? That is why I do not need to envy Matthew's memory."

Mary suddenly understands what Henry has just done, that he wanted her to see that he trusts her love for him. She whispers, "Oh, how do you know me so well?"

Henry, not releasing her, says, "God, how I love you! I hope you are not too hungry...we _are_ going to miss dinner tonight."

Later, they snuggle in bed. Mary gives Henry a kiss, breaks the embrace, gets up and begins to put her day clothes back on. She explains, "He may be asleep already, but I am going to go say goodnight to George."

Henry turns over and gets up as well. "I'll go down and see about a dinner tray for us."

As he is dressing, Henry looks as if he is considering something. With the speed of their marriage, he realizes that they never actually discussed some important things. With Mary's comment about having difficulty conceiving, one of them comes to mind. Gently, he asks, "Mary, do you want more children?"

Mary looks up in surprise at his question and almost laughs out loud, "Well, we are certainly not doing anything to prevent it!"

Henry interprets that to mean she would not mind bearing more. He is pleased, but does not want to pressure her. They are both getting on in years, after all. He returns her non-answer in similar fashion, "And I suppose everything to cause it. It would be nice, I think, but if it doesn't happen, that is fine as well. Don't worry about my having expectations in that regard. You and George are all the family I need."

Mary, coming over and touching his cheek: "That is sweet of you to say."

She leaves the room, heading to the nursery. Henry quickly follows out the door, intending to go downstairs. He encounters Mrs. Hughes in the hallway coming toward their room, carrying a loaded dinner tray.

Mrs Hughes sees him and says, "Ah, Mr. Talbot, this is for you and Lady Mary."

Henry is impressed that he didn't have to go downstairs, and only a little embarrassed that their absence was that obvious. He offers to help, "You are a savior in our moment of need! Here, let me take that from you! "

Mrs. Hughes shakes her head slightly, "It is quite alright, Mr. Talbot, but if you could get the door." She enters the room and puts the tray down for him on one of the side tables. "You have joined a well run house, sir, and we take care of its inhabitants."

Henry still feels the need to explain, "Our apologies for missing dinner. It was, um, unexpected." Hughes smiles scoldingly as she is leaving the room at the same time Mary comes down the hall, "Mr. Talbot, if I may be so bold as to remind you that I am a recent newlywed? There is no need for explanations or apologies!"


	9. The Newspaper Column

**The Newspaper Column**

Henry is on the telephone, seeming to wait for someone on the other end. Carlisle gets on from his office in London and greets him, "Talbot! Good to hear from you! I hope married life is treating you well."

"Indeed, it is! Although it is still like being on holiday somewhat."

Carlisle laughs lightly in acknowledgement, "Speaking of holidays-did you see the article on Brighton last week?"

Henry smiles and shakes his head at Carlisle's indirect reference to the photograph, so answers ambiguously, "How could we not?"

With no follow-up comment about the picture from Henry, Carlisle decides to fish a little. He is curious about Mary's reaction more than anything. "You no doubt concluded that Turner requested we do the piece-that was one of the reasons I was in Brighton. It has generated marvelous response. He called me just yesterday to say his bookings have gone up even in the short time since it ran-he is quite pleased. I told him he should thank you and Mary: when I saw that photo, I knew it was the right one."

So, Henry thinks, it _was_ Carlisle who selected the photo, as he and Mary suspected. Mary may call it cavalier, but for his part Henry doesn't see the point in protesting after the deed was done. "Well, it is good to hear it had the result Turner was hoping for. I'll tell you it has received mixed reviews here. Actually, I am calling to follow up on our conversation at the theatre. How would you like to go about it?"

Carlisle reads Henry's comments as intended-Mary and probably some others at Downton did not like that the photograph was printed, but they are all moving on. That is probably more of Henry's influence, he thinks. Mary, and her father, no doubt, would carry a grudge.

To Henry, he explains about the automobile column. "I'll be frank: this is similar to the beach article situation. Our friends in the car industry are thrilled you'll be involved. They are looking for ways to drum up excitement not only about racing, but about cars in general. They want to highlight, shall we say, appealing aspects of car ownership. Competition is fierce for new car sales, and anything that can set one apart from rivals is fair game. There may be times when a topic comes up we'll want you to cover, such as to drive a car and write your opinion of it, for example, and others when you'll have free reign."

"That sounds reasonable," Henry says.

Carlisle continues, "It doesn't have to be every week-we'll come up with a regular schedule when we get a gauge of the response. Same for your stipend, if you don't mind: initially it will be £X per submission. We'll put the column in Saturday editions, so your deadline will be Thursday evenings. Like everything else, we'll have our editorial team review it, and if needed make adjustments, of course. They have a keen sense of how readers will react, and also what will please the advertisers."

Henry is surprised at this last piece of information. "Hmm, no changes were made to Charlie's eulogy…"

Carlisle returns, "Of course not-there was no need! I reviewed it personally, and I know a winner when I see one."

Henry is beginning to understand, "I see. Well, when would you like me to start, and is there anything in particular for an opening topic?"

Carlisle is gracious in his response, "I understand you have other things going on in your life right now, so there is no great rush. In the next month or so would be fine. I don't have anything in mind, and you know the industry better than me, so I'll leave the topic up to whatever inspires you."

"Alright."

Carlisle is pleased. This should be precisely what Clarke and Turner intended. To Henry, he says, "Excellent! I will put my secretary back on to handle the details. Good Bye!"

Tom and Mary are in the agent office working, when Henry comes in. He gives Mary a kiss in greeting.

Mary is pleasantly surprised to see her husband, and smiles, "Hello, darling."

Henry explains, "I thought I'd come to walk you back for lunch."

Not that is unusual for Henry to join them here, but his voice has an uncertain tone to it. Mary asks, "Is something wrong?"

Tom also notes Henry's odd mood, and says "If you need Mary for something, I can finish up here."

Henry shakes his head to deflect any hint of a real problem, "Oh, no. I just thought I would fill you in on my call with Carlisle. Tom, actually, I'd love your input as well."

Mary looks at the ledger she is writing in, and then back up at Henry, "Alright, just a few minutes, then."

As the trio walks back up to the main house, Henry relates the conversation with Carlisle. He tries to explain the odd feeling he had during the call. "So, you see, I had a moment of, well, discomfort at the purely business focus of the conversation. I don't know why it didn't strike me before. I wrote Charlie's eulogy in heartfelt memorium, not to sell newspapers or advertising."

Mary remains silent, since she knows this is typical of Carlisle but also knows that Henry is his friend.

Tom knows the history, and the feelings of animosity toward Carlisle in the house, so is impressed with Mary's reticence to say anything negative. But Henry's friendship with Carlisle has nothing to do with the Crawleys, and any business interaction should not be affected by it. Being both a writer and loving cars, Tom tries to ask an objective question, "Ignore Carlisle's demeanor on the call for the moment; we all know the man's personality. You seemed enthused about the column idea when you talked about it the other day. Has that changed?"

"Hmm, well, no, not really," Henry replies.

Tom has watched Henry the past few days, wandering around trying to feel at home at the Abbey. He has been wondering how Henry will occupy his time here at Downton. Tom recognizes a kindred restlessness that he himself has been feeling ever since his return from America. He decides to encourage Henry. "If you will enjoy it, then perhaps just think of it as mutually beneficial for now. You don't have a long term obligation."

Something in Tom's tone makes Mary catch on that this will be good for Henry. "I agree with Tom. Do you have any thoughts toward what you might write about for your first column?"

Henry glances between the two of them, and he is astute enough to realize they are encouraging him for his own sake, putting aside their own feelings from their past with Carlisle. He is grateful for this touching evidence of Mary's love for him. It also gives him an idea. He says, "What about a parallel of love affairs with cars, and other relationships?"

Mary is amused, "Well, please do not get too personal!"

Henry responds, "The topic is timely, but do not worry-remember, no sordid details from me!"

Tom sees that he is missing something, but is glad the walk has ended on a happy note as they enter the house for lunch.

Henry's first column begins:

 _There is a moment when you look at her, and somehow, just know that she is right for you. Something about her curves, the way she moves, and you are smitten. True, she has imperfections; but her style, beauty, and sharpness make you blind to them. You feel you may never look at another, and indeed, you do not. She is on your mind from waking until sleep overcomes you. Each time you are with her, you are entranced by her smooth, cool exterior. You come up with excuses to see her, and all your energy is focused on determining how she can be yours._

 _You may have a brief moment during which you wonder if she is the one after all. She comes at a high price: giving up so much of what you have worked for. Is it the wise, long-term answer? You may seek counsel from others, but you know the choice is solely yours to make. How do you decide? But your hesitation is fleeting, because you know she will satisfy your every need._

 _If those seem like the ruminations of a fellow in love with a woman, they may be. But they are also the thoughts of those of us who love cars. For us, driving is not just about going from point A to point B, but rather the whole experience in the vehicle. We look at all aspects of a car, inside and out, from the engine to the finish. And just like with human relationships, we may covet, we may scheme, and we may make sacrifices so that we can have the one we want, the one that feels just right…._


	10. The Correspondence

Unbeknownst to Edith, Mary and Henry have been in touch with Bertie. It started with a letter Mary sent the morning she and Henry decided to marry.

 _Dear Bertie,_

 _I am respecting your expressed desire to continue to be addressed without your new title, and hope that our familiarity allows me to do so._

 _As you already know I can be rather blunt, I will come right to it: I apologize for my behaviour while you visited the Abbey. It was not my place to interfere with your relationship with Edith, nor with her right to tell you in her own way, when she felt the time and place was right. I will not make excuses because if I were to write them out, it would be obvious how shallow and petty I was._

 _Please believe me when I say that I have no doubt that she would have told you. What you may not realize is why she hadn't. I can assure you, it was not that she was trying to hide something from you. Yes, she has schemed in the past-but I am the only one who has ever been her target, and then deservedly so._

 _We have never had a close enough bond for her to confide in me, but I have known her all her life and feel I can relate with some confidence my thoughts on the matter. I believe your love and initial proposal surprised her. She has been so unlucky in love that she believes she is not worthy of it. That insecurity added to the truth about Marigold, made her doubt that she would ever have a happy future with anyone, let alone someone as good for her as you._

 _And then, your inheritance deepened her fears, of losing you, losing yet another true love. Now you could have your choice of lovely ladies who would jump at the chance to become a marchioness. She held back in telling you then because she did not want to hold you back from having a wife who would be more worthy of you, of the grand title you now carry. I hope you see that it was only her selfless love for you that made her hesitate._

 _With sincere regrets,_

 _Mary Crawley_

Bertie's reply came several weeks later, after his return from overseas.

 _Dear Mary,_

 _I will admit that when I saw the return address on your letter, I nearly tossed it unopened. Good manners and curiosity got the better of me, and I am glad for it._

 _The words in your letter surprised me, frankly. I have witnessed more self-confidence in Edith than in most women. It is one of the traits that drew me in and made me fall for her. Thus, my first thought was disappointment that she would doubt my love for her._

 _But then I realized the irony of my own reactions. When the time came to face her past and faults, I let her down. I did exactly as you said she feared. I do not believe she intended a self-fulfilling prophecy, but I am saddened that because of you and I, it came to fruition._

 _I accept your apology, because I believe you to be sincere. I also offer congratulations to you and Henry on your nuptials, and wish you the happiest future together._

 _Sincerely,_

 _Bertie Pelham_

Henry was the one who sent the next letter immediately thereafter. He knew that Bertie loved Edith and that the feeling was mutual. And Henry was still in the newly-married-happy stage that he wished the same for everyone. He admitted to Mary that he wanted to see what kind of reaction he could get from Bertie. There were some thoughts he felt were better coming from him. Mary smiled and warned him against being too manipulative. Henry kissed her and said she could have the next round.

 _Dear Bertie,_

 _Mary told me about her initial letter to you, and showed me your return letter to her. Thank you for your good wishes. Marriage is truly more magical than I ever anticipated._

 _Since our return, I have gotten to know Edith a little more. She is a dear soul, as evidenced by the fact that she has forgiven Mary for her dreadful act before your trip to Tangiers. Yes, Mary told me about it before we married, and yes, I was horrified. But I believe the Crawley sisters have both learned a lesson about the dangers of concealment._

 _In any case, I think I agree with Mary about Edith-you know all of her strengths and appealing characteristics, but there is a sadness to her as well. It is almost as if she is resigned to a certain unhappiness. Tom thinks it stems from having been in Mary's shadow her whole life. I do not know about that, but especially now that she is my sister, I want her to be happy in her own right. I hope that one day someone will love her for the woman she is. It is a shame, really, because I believe you and she loved each other that way._

 _I hope we will be able to stay in touch. I will be in London every now and again, so perhaps we can connect there._

 _Sincerely,_

 _Henry Talbot_

Bertie's response confirmed Henry's suspicions.

 _Dear Henry,_

 _I am not sure how to respond to your letter, but will try my best. Of course I loved Edith for the woman she is. If truth be told, I still love her and think of her constantly. If she is moping around Downton with a sad face, then I must be her mirror at Brancaster._

 _I will admit that the thought of her finding someone else makes me depressed and insanely jealous. But I must learn to live with it; I doubt she would agree to meet with me even for coffee. She may have forgiven her sister, but I fear I have hurt her too much for her ever to forgive me._

 _Under such circumstances, I do not think it wise for us to remain in regular contact. It would only remind me of Edith and what I gave up._

 _Respectfully,_

 _Bertie Pelham_

Henry handed the letter to Mary, declaring, "Your turn, dear. We know the players, now you must find a way for them to get back in the game."


End file.
